1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reaction member for a fluid separating device, and more specifically to such a member which reflects a swirl of fluid for centrifuging separation of constituents of differing specific gravities in a fluid system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a variety of devices for centrifuging separation of constituents of differing specific gravities in a fluid system. Many of these devices are effective in performing such separation from the standpoints of purity of separated constituents, minimal waste of a desired constituent, pressure drop through the device, and initial cost. However, when large quantities of a desired constituent are handled, even a relatively small proportion of an undesired constituent becomes troublesome as exemplified by the clogging and wear of pumps, nozzles, and other elements in a domestic or agricultural water supply system supplied with water having unwanted particulate matter. Furthermore, in an era of limited resources, wastage must be reduced to a minimum. Therefore, any improvement in the degree of separation attained by a fluid separating device is advantageous if such improvement can be obtained without significant adverse effect on the balancing factors of the cost and the durability of the device and the pressure drop through it.
A significant advance in the art of fluid separating devices is disclosed in the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,651, issued on May 9, 1970, a copy of which is submitted herewith in connection with the Prior Art Statement. The improvement of the present invention is an advance over a planar reaction plate shown in FIG. 2 of this patent and identified by the numeral 66. The plate has a substantially flat upper surface disposed centrally in a vortexing chamber of such a device. The surface defines a point in the chamber at which a downward swirl therein of a lighter, desired constituent of a fluid system reverses so that contamination of such constituent by an undesired heavier particulate constituent moving along the walls of the chamber is minimized. The reaction plate effectively defines this point and minimizes such contamination. However, a limited quantity of undesired particles collects on the upper surface of the plate and is carried away by the reflected swirl of the desired constituent. Therefore, even more effective separation is obtained when such collection of undesired particles on the upper surface does not occur. These and other advantages of the present invention will subsequently become apparent in the description in the specification.